The present invention relates to a thermal transcription film cassette for use in a thermal transcription recording device.
Ink film housing cassettes for thermosensitive transcription recording devices, in which A6-sized recording paper is used, are manufactured at low cost and are disposable.
Large, non-disposable ink film housing cassettes are utilized in thermosensitive transcription recording devices, in which recording paper of A4 size or more is used. Ink films which are would around are directly mounted in the devices, or ink films are so shaped as to be capable of being replaced, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-163953.
The above conventional art permits easy replacement of an ink film. However, a problem resides in the fact that consideration has not given with respect to the mounting directions and maintenance of the ink film when the ink film is being mounted in the cassette. In other words, the winding side of the ink film is erroneously mounted to the feeding side of the ink film or vice versa while the ink film is being mounted.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a cassette for thermal transcription ink films in which it is easy to maintain and replace the ink films, and in which the films can be mounted without fail.